


Hunted

by velotoraptor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dragon AU, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro adopted Keith kind of, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), but it'll make sense soon I swear, i'll add tags as i go, it's weird - Freeform, klance angst, their parents died in a fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velotoraptor/pseuds/velotoraptor
Summary: Keith and Shiro's parents died when Keith was just six years old, in a house fire. They never did find who set it.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> gahhh so I had this idea for a book when I was like 13?? so I wanted to finally write it.

When he was six years old, Keith’s parents died in a house fire. He remembered it well, it was the night he and Shiro went out to the movies at his parents’ request. His birthday had happened only a few days before, on October 23rd. They rarely ever told them to go out by themselves, but they went. Shiro had been eighteen at the time, a whole twelve years older than Keith, but they were best friends as if they were the same age. Keith remembered going to see Cars, because he loved cars and motorcycles, and he was only six- could you blame him?

Keith remembered sitting beside Shiro, an excited feeling in the little boy. And he remembered how much he loved the movie, and how happy he was when they walked out of the theater and began their walk home.

He also remembered Shiro’s phone ringing, and he remembered watching his brother talk on the phone. It was a normal thing for him, he was six, he thought adult conversations were weird and made no sense. But he saw his brother’s face fall, and Keith remembered reaching out to grab his hand, knowing something was wrong.

He remembered Shiro crying, kneeling in front of him only a few yards away from the movie theater, explaining that mom and dad were gone.

“ _Keith,” Shiro began, tears in his eyes as he gently grabbed his shoulders, looking at his face. Keith was little, but he could tell he was about to get some terrible news. “Hey, listen… mom and dad..” his voice broke on the words. “Mom and dad are… they’re gone.” he whispered._

_“Where’d they go?” Keith asked, his expression one of confusion._

_“No, buddy,” Shiro said sadly, ruffling his hair in attempt to soften the blow. But how did you tell a little boy that both of his parents were gone? “They’re gone. To heaven.” he said quietly, waiting for Keith to break down._

_And Keith did. He remembered what it meant when someone went to heaven, it meant never seeing them again. His grandpa had gone to heaven a few months ago, and he didn’t have anyone to talk about cars with anymore. When it sunk in what Shiro meant, Keith broke down crying and clung to his older brother like his life depended on it- because now, it did._

_When they finally got back to their house, it was burnt to the ground- nothing was left of it. The police were scanning for any evidence, because the fire department claimed it wasn’t started by any natural things- such as a stove or a lamp- it seemed to be arson. As a kid, Keith had no idea what that meant. He didn’t think that someone purposefully killed his mom and his dad._

_Their family’s lawyer, Slav, was an annoying and short man. He came up to them, and after offering his condolences, he explained what came next. Since Shiro was an adult, their parents had wanted Keith to stay with him. They’d left a lot of money, more than Shiro and Keith had even known they had. Enough that they’d live comfortably, and Shiro would only need a part time job._

_After that day, after standing on the ashes of their burnt home, Keith shut himself out._

Now, he was seventeen years old. It had been ten years, almost eleven since their house burned down. He was almost done with senior year, it was May 2nd, and Keith was ready to get out. He didn’t really talk to many people, because he liked staying by himself. He was top of his class, ready to graduate and leave.

He never went to school events, never had a reason to. Shiro, of course, being the overprotective brother he was didn't like him going to anything like that. School clubs were always a no, as well as football games and anything inbetween. He rarely let him stay late on days Keith would have to make up missed assignments from being absent. It was going to be big, he knew that, but he had no reason to go. He hadn’t had anyone ask him, nor did he have the urge to do the asking. The closest person he had to a friend was a kid named Lance, who for some reason, thought they had some sort of rivalry. Keith liked to entertain the idea, but it was based on grades and Keith was definitely winning.

He was alone, and he liked it.

However, there were times when he’d catch himself staring too long at a group of friends, yearning to know what it felt like. Or he’d see a couple and wonder what it felt like to have that sort of connection with someone. To rely on someone more than he relied on himself. Sure, he loved Shiro more than anything else in the world, he was his older brother. It was just that Shiro was his brother, he always knew he loved him- he wanted to know what it felt like to have friends. To know what it meant to have someone care about you outside of family. In fact, he wanted to have a family outside of the one he already had. 

“Keith.” A voice said as Keith was digging in his locker, dragging him out of his thoughts and making the boy turn to face who spoke. It was someone he’d never imagined would talk to him- Lotor Galran. Like the name, he’s weird, but he was one of the most popular people in the school, because he was gorgeous. He had dark skin, but a light, almost white color. It was a sharp contrast, and even Keith would find himself staring sometimes. “Go to prom with me.”

Keith actually choked on his own saliva, because he’d never once talked to this guy, but here they were, with Keith being asked to prom. “What?” he laughed, because it was absurd and he was extremely nervous. “Me?”

“Oh, don’t act so coy. You may not have any friends, but you are very, very attractive.” Lotor replied, as if he wasn’t causing Keith’s cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. Sure, he knew he wasn’t ugly, but he wouldn’t say he was attractive enough to garner Lotor’s attention. “I want to take you to Prom. Here.” he said, grabbing Keith’s hand, writing his phone number there with a little heart. “Call me.” he said, dropping Keith’s hand, and giving him a wink.

“Oh my god.” he whispered to himself as Lotor walked away. People were staring, and he couldn’t blame them at this point. Lotor had literally asked him to prom- Keith Shirogane, someone who only talked to his brother, had just been asked out by one of the most popular people in school.

Deep down, Keith knew that he should expect something would go wrong, but at the same time, he was a teenager too. He thought guys were cute, he'd always wanted to know what it felt like to have a date, which is why he wanted to go. 

Keith was going to go to Prom.


	2. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith asks Shiro about Prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith are both stubborn bois.

When Keith finally got home that day, after an agonizingly slow day at school, he immediately made his way to the kitchen. He heard his brother in there, probably cooking, as well as talking to someone. If Keith had to guess, it was probably his new boyfriend, who he'd yet to meet despite his brother's obvious eagerness for them to meet. "Shiro?" he called out, stepping into the room. His brother was standing in front of the stove, and there was a guy standing right beside him, about four inches shorter. "You must be Matt." he said, suddenly a little nervous, because he was terrible at meeting new people, yet here they were. 

"You're Keith! Shiro has told me so much about you." Matt greeted happily, moving to offer Keith a hand, to which he hesitantly took it and shook. "I'm Matt Holt- you might know my little sister, Katie. She's a sophomore with the brains of a college graduate." he chuckled, pulling his hand back to glance over at Shiro. 

"Your little sister is Katie Holt?" Keith asked, but now that he had said it, the two did look almost identical. If it weren't for the fact Matt was obviously older, Keith could've mistaken the two of them as twins. "I had no idea she even had an older brother. Not that her and I are friends or anything, but yeah- I do know who she is. She's a little intimidating, but we've talked a few times." he shrugged, smiling slightly, also glancing at Shiro who looked absolutely ecstatic that they were getting along. It would be the perfect time to ask. 

"I got asked to Prom today. Can I go?" 

"No." Shiro's response was almost immediate, and the happy smile was gone from his face, replaced now by one of concern. "Keith, I've told you countless times that I don't feel comfortable with you staying out that late." he said as if that were all the reason in the world not to go to prom. Even Matt looked a little confused, though, which made Keith feel hopeful that he could convince Shiro otherwise.

"Come on, Shiro," he begged, moving forward so he was beside his brother. "I never get to do _ anything _ that normal teenagers do! I have no friends, this is just a one time thing. Please?" He risked a glance at Matt, hoping he would jump in and come to his defense. 

"Yeah, Shiro! It can't be that bad to let him go to prom just this once. Come on," Matt hummed, moving to his boyfriend's other side, throwing in a puppy dog look to hopefully do the trick, but it seemed that Shiro wasn't buying any of it. His face was still one of concern, like he was trying to be stern but really it all came down to him being far too overprotective of Keith. 

"After what happened to mom and dad, I don't want to let you go out on your own. I'm sorry. But it's a no." 

"You can't base everything around mom and dad!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air in annoyance, before taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he said something he knew he'd regret. "Mom and dad sent us out to go to the movies, they could've come too, but they didn't. I just want to live a normal life!" Keith said, hands balling into fists at his sides. "I get enough looks as it is, look, there goes the orphan who's parents died ten years ago!"

Shiro flinched slightly, hand tightening around the pot he was cooking in. "I'm trying to protect you. I can't imagine how it would've been if I had been the only survivor after that night, Keith. I don't want to lose you, too."

"I don't need your goddamn protection, Shiro. Fuck you." Keith snapped, eyes narrowing at his brother, because he was angry and here came the words that he would never in a million years mean if he had said this at any other point. "At this point, dying in that fire would've been better than being treated like a prisoner." he said, voice quiet, and he knew he'd gone too far when Shiro didn't even react. His brother was a pretty emotive person, but after that, he hadn't even flinched. "Go to your room, Keith." was all he said, and his voice was scarily calm. 

"Thanks for taking away my fucking childhood." Keith said sarcastically, before storming out of the kitchen to get to his bedroom. He knew he'd gone way overboard, but he was upset. The emotions that always came along with them talking about their parents death were bubbling up to the surface, and he felt the tears burning at his eyes. "Get it together, Shirogane." he whispered to himself, pressing his palms to his eyes in a weak attempt to keep himself from crying. It didn't work, and before he could stop it, the tears were falling. He collapsed on his bed, pulling a pillow tightly to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He heard the front door shut a few moments later, and Keith could only assume that was Matt going home after the huge fight he and his brother had.

Keith wasn’t sure how long after that it had been when he heard a knock at his door. He still had the pillow pulled against his chest, a sad expression on his face. He’d been absolutely awful to Shiro, and he knew that. “Yeah?” he groaned, pressing his face into the pillow as the door opened.

“Keith, I’m sorry.” Came Shiro’s voice, and it made Keith want to start crying again, because it was him that should be apologizing, not Shiro. 

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry.” he managed to get out, tears still burning at the corner of his eyes. “I’m such an ass, Shiro. I’m so, so sorry.” he choked out. “I swear I didn’t mean anything I said, I was just hurt and angry, and- and I really love you.”

Shiro sighed, taking a seat on the edge of Keith’s bed. “I know you do, Keith. I know.” he said, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. “I love you too. That’s why I’ve been so protective. But… Matt talked some sense into me. It can’t hurt to let you go to prom.” he conceded, looking away, before smiling sadly. “But you’ve got to be home no later than eleven.”

“Really?!” Keith all but shouted, jerking up, eyes wide as he looked at his older brother. “You mean it?”

“I mean it. You’ve got to be home by eleven, though, Keith. I mean it.”

“Deal!”


End file.
